warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardfoot
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Leopardkit |apprentice=Leopardpaw |warrior=Leopardfoot |queen=Leopardfoot |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |father=Adderfang |mother=Swiftbreeze |brothers=Patchpelt, Redtail |sisters=Willowpelt, Spottedleaf |formermate=Pinestar |son=Tigerstar |daughters=Nightkit, Mistkit |mentor=Robinwing |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Pinestar's Choice, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt, Code of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Leopardfoot is a sleek, mottled, raven -black she-cat with green eyes. Leopardfoot was a warrior of ThunderClan who served under Pinestar's and Sunstar's leaderships in the forest territories. She was born as Leopardkit to Adderfang and Swiftbreeze, along with her littermate Patchkit. She later became an apprentice known as Leopardpaw with Robinwing as her mentor. She earned her warrior name, Leopardfoot, and became mates with Pinestar and bore his kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. At first the tom, Tigerkit, was the weakest, but he ended up being the only one of his litter to survive. Pinestar left soon after to become a kittypet. Leopardfoot’s parents later had another litter of kits, Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit. Leopardfoot also took care of Whitekit after his mother, Snowfur, was killed by a monster. Moons later, Leopardfoot passed away of unknown causes and joined StarClan. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, it is mentioned that she is pregnant with kits. When RiverClan arrives, Ottersplash heads off to talk with Patchpelt, Leopardfoot's brother, to find out if the queen had kitted yet. Crookedjaw wonders if Ottersplash would beat her to it, and questions a queen's reasoning for waiting so long to move into the nursery. Bluestar's Prophecy :Leopardkit is born to Swiftbreeze and is the sister of Patchkit in ThunderClan. She and her brother show Bluekit and Snowkit around the camp. Then they bother the older apprentices Dapplepaw and Whitepaw, until they show them hunting crouches and other things they've learned. Bored, Bluekit and Snowkit disappear. Leopardkit then reminds Dapplepaw that she had promised to take them into the forest. Dapplepaw denies it, but in the end agrees to take the kits up to the ravine. Leopardkit is later seen at her and Patchkit's apprentice ceremony, earning the name Leopardpaw and receiving Robinwing as her mentor. :She runs into Bluepaw after her first session as an apprentice, commenting that when Bluepaw said she was learning how to use her skills for hunting, she was really just collecting moss. Bluepaw is slightly offended but Leopardpaw offers her some of her thrush later, saying that denmates share. She is later seen when Pinestar chooses her to be in the raiding party on WindClan. She comforts her brother when he is disappointed that he isn't chosen, mentioning his hardest problem would be keeping Thistlekit quiet. She later asks Bluepaw for her mouse when the apprentice is too nervous to eat before their first battle. She accepts Snowpaw's meal as well. :In the battle, she receives a bad stomach wound. She bleeds heavily and has to be taken back to camp. Her mother and Bluepaw carry her back and her injury is treated by Goosefeather and Featherwhisker. She makes a quick recovery, and is soon back in training. :Leopardpaw is seen taking Bluepaw to a Clan meeting. :She later receives her warrior name, Leopardfoot, along with her brother, Patchpelt. :Later, she is shown as the mate of ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar, and bears three kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. Tigerkit is at first the weakest, but then grows to be the strongest of the litter. In contrast, Mistkit and Nightkit die. It is mentioned that she had a hard and early birth. Goosefeather asks why the Clan leader's mate had such a hard birth, saying StarClan was angry. The old medicine cat also sees evil in Tigerkit and tries to warn the Clan. The cats do not take him seriously, and Leopardfoot seems oblivious to Goosefeather's warnings. :After his siblings die, Tigerkit is spoiled by his mother and the rest of the Clan, because he is the only kit. Leopardfoot is seen several times telling everyone what a great son she has, and she is also seen arguing with her stubborn kit. :During Snowfur's kitting, Bluefur brings a stick and tells Leopardfoot that it's for Snowfur to clamp her jaws on when the pains come. Leopardfoot remembers her painful kitting, wishing she had also had a stick. :Leopardfoot also helps take care of Whitekit after Snowfur is killed by a monster, since Tigerkit is one of his good friends. She is also the first cat to realize that Bluefur is expecting kits, even before Bluefur realizes it herself, asking when Bluefur would be moving into the nursery. :Moons later, Bluestar thinks about how she used to play with Snowfur and Leopardfoot when they were all apprentices together. It is mentioned that Leopardfoot had passed away and joined StarClan, however, the reasons are unknown. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice : Leopardpaw is seen being dragged away from the battle by Swiftbreeze after sustaining a deep gash along her flank. :She is mentioned later by Jake when he and Pinestar are talking about the raid on WindClan. Pinestar tells the kittypet that she is a good apprentice and that he plans on making her a warrior soon. :Leopardpaw earns her warrior name of Leopardfoot, and is mentioned by Smallear and his fellow warriors whilst talking to Pinestar about his closeness to the she-cat. Pinestar admits that he had grown close to her and has thought about a future with her, involving kits. :Later on, she is expecting Pinestar's kits and gives birth to them a half-moon early. Leopardfoot is tended to by the Clan's medicine cat, Featherwhisker and is comforted by her mother. The birth is long and drags on for the day, and the young queen struggles to keep her strength up. She gives birth to three kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. Her kits are small and weak when Pinestar visits her. She tells him that she waited all night to see him, and that she was scared for the survival of their kits. Leopardfoot worries, stating that she couldn't get them to nurse. The queen hisses at Pinestar when he is spooked by their son and calls him mousebrained when he tells her that Tigerkit looked at him. :When Pinestar leaves, Leopardfoot pleads for him to stay and watch their kits grow up. She has them at her paws when she calls to him. Pinestar tells her that they would be fine with her and that he wasn't a cat that they would be proud to call their father. Spottedleaf's Heart : Redtail's Debt : :Willowkit mentions how Thistleclaw is teaching Tigerpaw a lot of battle moves and will ask Leopardfoot to talk to the mentor. Since she is Tigerpaw's mother, she wouldn't want Tigerpaw to get hurt before his final assessment. Spottedkit points out that Leopardfoot said that she doesn't mind since Tigerpaw is Pinestar's son so he needs to be the best warrior of ThunderClan. In the ''Field Guides Code of the Clans :Her mate, Pinestar, announces to ThunderClan that he is abandoning his position as leader and leaving to become a kittypet. He doesn't wish to lose his last life in battle. Leopardfoot asks him if he would rather stay and watch their kits grow up. Their daughters are sick and their son, Tigerkit, is the strongest, and doesn't quite realize the extent of the situation. Pinestar says good-bye to his mate and kits, telling Tigerkit he will be a great warrior. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Pinestar's page that Pinestar's biggest regret when he left to become a kittypet was leaving behind Leopardfoot and her kits, especially Tigerkit. It is also mentioned on Goosefeather's and Featherwhisker's page that Goosefeather's final act of madness is to react in horror at Pinestar's and Leopardfoot's sole remaining son and on Tigerstar's page, it mentions that Tigerstar was born in ThunderClan and the son of Leopardfoot and Pinestar. Trivia Interesting facts *She has SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf. Mistakes *She was mistakenly called Snowkit. *In the allegiances of Yellowfang's Secret, and Tallstar's Revenge, she and her brother are listed as apprentices, while in Bluestar's Prophecy, which begins after Yellowfang's Secret, they are still kits. *She is mistakenly shown without mottles on the family tree. File:Leopardfoot.Icon.png Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mate: :Pinestar (formerly): Son: :Tigerstar: Daughters: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Father: :Adderfang: Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Brothers: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Sisters: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great grandsons: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-great granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: Great-great grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowsight: Nephews: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Nieces: :Sorreltail: Grandnephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Molepaw: Grandnieces: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: Great grandnephews: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Molewhisker: :Larksong: :Stemleaf: Great grandnieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Cherryfall: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Eaglewing: :Plumstone: :Shellfur: Great-great grandnieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: Great-great grandnephew: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Cousins: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Ceremonies Quotes External links * Notes and references }} de:Leopardenfußru:Пестролапаяfr:Patte de Léopardfi:Leopardijalkapl:Lamparcia Stopait:PiedediLeopardo Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Queens Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Females Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters